The Flower Blooms in May
by someoneintheshadow456
Summary: A poem about Satsuki's childhood.


**_Note: The poem is based on speculation. Satsuki's childhood has not been shown yet._**

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

* * *

**The Flower Blooms in May**

There was a mansion on that great hill

Surrounding the mansion was an opulent garden

A field of flowers of every kind you could think of

Every afternoon, the sound of rustling and footsteps filled this field

A child could be seen running through it

The child would run as fast as her legs could carry her

"Wait for me!" a voice would cry

Upon hearing this voice, the child would pick up speed

When the race was over, the child would turn to the younger girl,

"Now, let's see if you can beat me in croquet!"

And the younger of the two, being a sore loser, would accept her challenge.

Then they would think of more games to play, and count their wins and loses until playtime was over

Such was her life for as long as she could remember

They would compete against each other in everything, but they were inseparable nonetheless

Their fathers were just as close, and they cooperated in their endeavours

Her mother however scorned their bond, as a child destined to rule could not become soft

While she wanted a hardened dictator, her husband just wanted a happy child

And the child loved her father for it, preferring him over her ruthless mother

However years passed, and misfortune began to fall upon both families

One day her friend's mother mysteriously died

The child watched as her normally strong friend burst into tears

And her friend began to seek solace in her, and they were closer than ever

At eight years of age, the child began to notice a change in her

She realized what it was as she stared at the friend she had come to love

When the child claimed she wanted to marry her, her nanny laughed

"You little fool, you cannot marry another girl. It simply isn't done."

The child was furious at the unfairness of it all, and was determined to prove them wrong

On a day near the end of spring, she turned to her friend,

And then she declared with pride,

"I love you"

And to her joy, she heard in reply,

"Me too."

Yet, oddly enough, this wasn't enough to satisfy her

So then she said,

"Okay, but you can only marry me if you beat me in a race."

They wasted no time, and began to run as fast as they could

She came first, but her friend's spirits were not easily dampened

She altered the challenge, wanting to win in two of three tries

So they ran again, and this time, they were at a draw

Before they could race a third time, the sound of a bell reverberated throughout the area

It was a sound they knew well, and it meant they would have to part

"I'll get you next time!" vowed her friend as she left

The next day, she was woken abruptly by the butler

She was shocked to find her father died of a heart attack

Now that her father was dead, there would be no reason to talk to that family

"Forget her." Her mother said, her voice as cold as ice

"You are not a child anymore, those days are gone."

"From today, you will work to become a woman of steel."

Her mother ignored her daughter's cries and pleas

Ignored her tantrums as she discarded everything to do with that family

Ignored her protests as she threw that lovely white dress in a sealed room

From then on, her life took a dark turn

She was to attend lessons without fail

She was to learn as many skills as possible

She was fed verses of tyranny and despotism

She had to sever all emotion and see everyone as a tool to be used

Now the young woman had transformed into a demon

There was no joy or laughter in her face

There was no compassion in her soul

Had her father been alive, he would have been horrified to see his little girl like this

He would have watched in fear as the demon looked on menacingly in a pillar of light

However… the innocent flower did not die

In the dead of night, when she sleeps

She dreams of running in a field

In her sleep she yells, "Wait for me!"

And promptly wakes, realizing she was dreaming

Then she remembers the events of the day before

Her beloved had forgotten all they had, and was now accusing her of murder

She remembers the fact that in spite of her anguish, she had not changed since then

She hunches over and cries, caught between two halves of herself.

The demon who wishes to see her enemy crushed,

And the innocent flower who wishes to settle the score of that day

The innocent flower who wishes to be won over by her beloved


End file.
